superthingsoncups_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
IceKingFan400 vs Jared S: The Squeakquel
IceKingFan400 vs Jared S: The Squeakquel is the tenth installment of SuperThingsOnCups Rap Battles and the tenth episode of Season 1. Cast Matthew Thomas as IceKingFan400 (audio), KennethH5 , ToonPrince, himself, Heartful Lou and Nash Burt Zack Maloney as Jared S, ERBoGalaxy (audio), MessedUpRapBattles, himself and Nathan Sweet (audio) Mr.Maplesyrup as himself Nathan Provost as PrimevalDK (audio) WoodenHornets as Michael (audio), himself, The Observer, Jinx (audio), Gabe Harrison, Epic Fictional Rap Battles (audio) and DarkLink4749 (audio) Zander Peers as himself CeKeFe as Dead Bart (audio), The Flute Master, YouTuber Rap Battles (audio), Jetman300, Kevin Mervart and Polly Susan Anthony Perry as BRVR and Anthony Small (audio) Justin Buckner as Leatherface, Hank Hill, Link, Tank Dempsey, Rick Grimes, James Earl Ray, James Holmes, Jack the Ripper, Alexander the Great, himself and Adam Hamilton Stofferex as 4Bros1Bra (audio) and TheMindofMe (audio) MultiSuperVids as Scrawland Scribblescratch MetalFire as DudeWithASuit and Epic Rap Battles of Obie (audio) VideoGameRapBattles as Nikki Lee 1999 (audio) Speakiona as MessedUpRapBattles and ERBFunnies Frenzy as BattleStarGaraptica and Droc Winters MaNCHA as Cool Rap Battles of Epic Lyrics IceKingFan400 IceKingFan is back, on another track, gonna beat this hack, he’s a bunch of trash Diogo Just like my Halloween candy, there’s little chance for you to rap Xp9WasHere I keep changing my YouTube name for no reason, I don’t give a crap Dead Meat If you mess with me again, I’ll edit your ass in VideoStarApp Final Cut Pro Is Better lol I’ll set fire to you, call me Fireboy, Just Lose for god sake Waterboy ��‍♀️ I’ll beat you as many times as the channels I make Im third Watch me own you, and I’ll write a song about it on my 3DS uhbgyytfycfttfycytfytfvftyvyyg I’ll beat you, and you’ll remember me for centuries, yes huy Go back to recording vids on your computer, I’ll be chilling with 10,000 subs notifaction I’ll crunch you like Popchips. A Joker Laughed I’ll block you, I’ll report you, I’ll unsub you, ‘cause I’m so �� So how about you get out of this rap fight, you fol Jared S Dude, just shut the hell up like me for a second Simple simpson spitting samples that’ll leave this fatass flattened You’re so large dude, it’s like I almost feel sorry for your mother Your rhymes are more of a fail than your GeoffNCovers It’s funny how you actually expected to get fame Considering that your first rap battle was a cover to Airplanes! You can’t beat me with your so called excuse for raps Come back and face me again when you lose 50 of your flabs You better stop like Lucas, you’re a doofus at making music I’ll leave bruises on this foolish kid that chooses to be ruthless Take a lesson from the best son, and like me, keep quiet! I’ll suggest one more thing though; It’s called a diet (talking) Jared S Just get it in your fat head, you’re fat, you. are. fat! Mr.Maplesyrup ...guys? Guys. IceKingFan NO I’M NOOOOOOOOT Mr.Maplesyrup God dammit you two….. Now just remember kids, you’ll never get ahead Mr.MapleSyrup here, you’re both brain dead (HE SCORES!) If I had a Canadian penny for everytime I saw an awful battle Then Jared S would make me rich, and IKF’s just rattled! Call me a try hard, but you know I’m winning this fight (Yeah?) You’re nothing to me once the game starts, alright? It’s the end of the hockey game, Liam 2, Others 0, You’re both fangirling like, “Matthew’s my hero!” PrimevalDK I’d rather watch some Primeval than listen to your raps I’m in the elite now so you three ain’t worth crap The lot of these rotten pricks can’t diss this scottish lord Down your arses with some haggis, roar rhymes like a dinosaur Fuck your battles as I rattle ye lasses, it ain’t no happy day I’m not fucking irish, you fucking cunt, just please go away You won’t need no more maple syrup when I cut you like a maple tree OH SHIT, WHY DID I GET KICKED FROM THE ELITE? Michael (PaRoSpEcTaH) Yo B-Words! I'm going to go fifth Put your death on Comedy Central after I win I’m doing Jared S’s mom every second, every hour Primeval will never get v-word, cuz his raps are sour Beating you was more fun than GTAAA!! I got a nose even bigger than my popularitay Iceking, the fat king he over dosed on sausage willies! Don't mess with me or I'll bring in my friend named ZZZZ- (gets kicked from the call) KennethH5 It’s Kenneth, coming in hot like Summer cause I’m hot! Liam, you’re raps are just like mine, only mine suck more cock! Jared S, you’re talentless, and IceKingFan’s a fat tard I’ve won this fight so it’s time to die, harrr!!!! hahaha OOOOOH you heard that burn, that’s just how good I can be I can make better raps than you when I take a pee! You guys are so shitty they’re making my brain rattle I may’ve quit the internet but you can’t compare to Roblox Rap Battles! Zander Peers It’s The Ruiner of Jokes here, coming in to ruin all six of you! Michael, you’re a B Word yourself, go back to eating pizza dude! Kenneth, why are you even here? You’re a momma’s boy, so just stick to that title! As for you Liam, why look for attention, you’re nowhere near being vital! I’ll take down all of you mess-ups, you’re anything but men! Oh come on, not this guy. Does he really have to put me down again? WoodenHornets Hey, shut the fuck up, you’re me but have Peers You’re a fucking queer, you got no eyes, you worked with Kyle J for 40 years ToonPrince (announcer) ToonPrince Rap Battles! Everyone Else OH MY GOD NO!!! GO AWAY!!! NOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!!! NO! NO! NO! SHUT UP!!! ToonPrince (announcer) Me...versus… all you nerds Begin… Oh, I mean, two, begin ToonPrince Hey oldies, it’s the prince of cartoons, call me ToonPrince Even though I should be king, I can’t because my battles make you wince You can all cheer ‘cause I cancelled the show But if you touch my food, I’ll fuck you up like Near vs Mello Wanna check out more awful editing? Watch More Epic Rap Battles! During that, I’ll ride Zander P like a pony from M-MLP, no saddle! Call me Kyle J, cause I wish all you pee-pee heads to death You might still make fun of my battles, but I’m still better than Kenneth BRVR Walks into this battle to diss out the rest Comment on battles and leave a comment chain mess Dead Bart BRVR, is that really you? Please don’t hurt me! I’m Dead Bart, I'm not supposed to be on Homer's body! The Observer I’m gonna waste my time and put the lyrics in the comments SUPERTHINGSONCUPS RAP BATTLES! ICEKINGFA- Matthew SHUT UP! Heartful Lou Even though I have a boy as my pic, I’m a fatass black girl ToonPrince’s quietness makes me just wanna hurl Justin Buckner Wait a second you cockbraces... you guys are just LOSERS... HERE'S MY FRIENDS! Leatherface I'm the fucking leatherface, fucking leatherface, fucking leatherface Hank Hill I'll crush you like Chex Mix and crush a can on this disgrace Link Shrock!!!! Gonna whip these kids with my cock and brown shoes!!! Tank Dempsey And David, your fat neighbour is a zombie too! (Tank gets shot by Rick Grimes) Rick Grimes Shit happens... James Earl Ray Your rhymes are really silly James Holmes Like this turkey on my head Jack the Ripper Shut up Holmes, your target was the ENTIRE AUDIENCE Alexander the Great IceKing, you're so fat, you gotta take a SHIIIIIIT?! Justin Buckner If it weren't for these shitty battles, ERBParodies wouldn't exist Jinx Woah...(we're starting nigga) ain't gonna lie... that was ASS While on the otherhand, ERB makes me lick myself more than a cat I got a so-called professional rap in my intro, top that But don't burn me too hard, I might fly-offscreen like a spaz That beat doe, so I'll tally that up *licks* Sorry guys, but none of you just have that UMMMMPTH OKAY! You should know all your battles are the worse LIKE DAMN I’D RATHER WATCH THE INFINITE SOURCE 4Bros1Bra I have a dream that I will win this one fight but then I woke up and I found out that it wasn’t one in the slightest Jinx, you sound like before you do your reactions, you smoke pot This’ll end hotter than the 360 headshot! Just to let you know, you’re gay *breathes* XP9 will drop harder than any aftermath of James Earl Ray You diss my rhymes and diss me? Well guess what you dykes I feel really bad for all of your losses, syke! Gabe Harrison Hello YouTube, time for a new Gabe Rants This time, we’ll be discussing why these losers think they have a chance I love ERBParodies, but I hate that punk, Zander RoboTurtle, you’re a faggot just like Ned Flanders New rap battle coming soon, it’s my Season 1 finale It’s a rap battle between everyone in the community! I swear it was a troll video!!! I’m about to cry!!! (beat stops) YOU BLOOWWWWW CHUUUUUUNKS I might have closed down my channel, but I’ll still close down you punks (what was that? that was terrible!) The Flute Master (What was that?! That was terrible!) Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there Now it’s time for another video of me screaming in my chair Watching another rap battle, comment what I should watch next But I’ll be damned to watch Matthew with a towel on his head I was only in one group call, so, I’ll lay down these bummers Justin, you’re Jabba the Hut’s wife, and you’ll never get a girl’s number I’m the best all around, but I’m allergic to bullshit Ha...ha...ACHOO! ERBoGalaxy What’s up guys, it’s me, Alejandro Silva, here to beat you all I work with Diogo on my series, mess with me, and we will make you fall I can totally control Liam, he doesn’t know my battles suck! I spend each day mocking Flue Master, I’ll leave him covered in muck! I have a really big crew,and Zander P is in it IceKingFan400 you're fat your lyrics don't fit I’m so amazing, I even get people like Kimblems ERBoGalaxy Season 2 coming soon, oh wait, more technology problems Adam Hamilton Yo, my name's Luigi, you all look like linguine I bet you get scared when you see a girl in bikini Now to be real, the name's Adam Hamilton, suckas To impress the community, I made some crappy battle covers I got on Skype to talk to my role models, but it went wrong STOC, B-Lo, Justin, David, they all treated me like a piece of dung I wanted to date Katrina but BRANDON TOOK HER FROM ME I'M GONNA HANG MYSELF NOW, YOU ALL GOT PINKED!!! YouTuber Rap Battles It’s Link, ready to win with the high pitched voice But Julian or Rhett can win, your choice! Creeping up on you like Mr.Tim boy You took Jeffery’s waffles so now he’ll destroy Adam Hamilton thinks he’s all top shit, when he’s not There’s a new Gabe Rants on why my battle is hot I’m rapping so hard RoboTurtle will retreat Only thing that would’ve made this battle better was a faster beat Scrawland Scribblescratch All you fanmade faggots are worse than an ERBP raid, Think I’m really annoying? WELL GET BANNED MATE DudeWithASuit See, you don't understand, you're wrong, we do what we want You pissy pants losers can't stop the era of DudeWithATwat TheMindofMe WAIT, A LOT TEENAGE BOYS HATES US?! TIME TO GO WRITE MORE BLOGS ABOUT MY LATEST HIATUS Nikki Lee 1999 If you're confused about your gender, please don't join our chat You can't grasp my edginess, so FEEL MY WRATH Messed Up Rap Battles It’s Messed Up Rap Battles, messing all your battles up My series was meant to suck, but I’m still better than MindOf Jared S you skinny mother fucker, I seen a bigger dick than Darth Vader You’re like a rather Charlie Brown guy and a stupider ginger Zack~CMRB~ That’s right, I’m CartoonMadeRapBattles, go eat some Skittles you gays Who wrote these lines? SCREW YOU KYLE J! Toon, you’re just a fucking kid from the Land of Ooo, so just get out Let’s just beat these kids, ‘cause I forgot the password to this account (Ah shit.) BattleStarGaraptica ITS BATTLESTAR GARAPITCA, YOU ALL SUCK LIKE I SUCK ON DAKOTA I normally love everypony but seriously, STOP HATING ON DAKOTA TRUST ME GUYS, DAKOTA’S A NICE PERSON, BE QUIET HE TASTES GOOD IN MY MOUTH REALLY, YOU SHOULD TRY IT YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN ABRAHAM LINCOLN, SO GET OUT BECAUSE I’M MORE MATURE THAN YOU GUYS WITH MY NECKBEARD, SO GO AND POUT EVERYPONY IS SO MEAN, WHY CAN’T WE LOVE AND TOLERATE?!? My purpose in this battle is complete, now I must go masturbate Epic Fictional Rap Battles Gonna make you scream once you hear my legit Goku voice! You got a square butt and a square face, this time I’m not noice I always rap on beat, but BattleGaraptica just likes to shout! I’ll shove my sword right through you and pull your soul out Whispering awesome raps, while Dakota acts like a goat You all try too hard, to make a good battle, you don’t need talent! I mean look, I put a bandana on my head and I become Link! Least I have more of a sexy voice than Gabe, he stinks Jetman300 Hi guys, it’s me Jet, but you can call me Foxy I can write horrible lyrics like these ones, you all are copies! I got my Blue Snowball microphone, you have no chance against me Hi, Even If I’m being annoying and bugging everybody Just cause I’m 9 and have bad grammar doesn’t mean I’m not bright! Hi, I won’t stop asking people to be in my battles, and yet I have time to fight! Hi, Just like Fel, you’re all my number 1 fans Hi, You make fun of me on Skype, Hi, but you don’t know who I am! Nathan Sweet (RapBattles4u) Shut up f-f-f-faggots, I’m the one with sweet rhymes You guys are worse than Cullen vs Dracula, you can’t match mine Got tons of rap battles 4u, leave all your butt’s sore With my sweet and sour rhymes i’m gonna crush you immature- -clerks who try to out rap me but I must confess I rapped better than all dicks of you in the ERBP contest I WILL STAND at a distance and watch as you all swell Because I’m guessing Jetman’s the one who started this hell Anthony Small Haha, I’m here to troll all of you, Small’s here to make you weep The king of reuploads, every single embarrassing battle I download, I keep I bet I trolled you into thinking you can win this battle Call me Diogo, cause I’ll make your brain rattle! Wait, did I just re-use someone’s beat? Eh, why should I care what they say Remember when Jared S said IKF was really gay? Oh and by the way- don’t even try to provoke me Cause you know I’ll just make another shitty karaoke Cool Rap Battles of Epic I’m the king of rap battles motherfucker, blaze it faggot Acting more messed up than Messed Up Rap Battles, ha, what a maggot You’ll get SHROCKED when I bring the heat Anthony Small with his re-uploads better get ready for defeat You guys have big boobs, no way you step to me If you try to, it’ll be ogre, cause you smell like linguini I’m better than ToonPrince and ToonPrince can go eat Shrek shit ‘Cause you all can never compare to Cool Rap Battles of Epic Epic Rap Battles of Obie Obie here to out you rap, call me Squidward Tortellini I mean tentacles, I’ll choke you with tentacles since you can’t beat me I made Elsa vs Sub-Zero before it was even cool Going strong with two seasons, better than you fools Gonna blow you away louder than my AC during my recordings Justin liked my battle on Soundcloud so how can I be boring Representing Canada better than Liam, so like my Cloud please stay silent Of course I voice all of my characters since I’m the only one with talent ERBFunnies Tentacles! Tentacles! Tentacles! go eat a toon, shit shrek messing up all of your battles, TARGET ENTIRE AUDIENCE Only one with no talent, Silent, Silent recordings SCREW YOU KYLE J, out rap cool fools can I be boring? You can never compare to a video of me; think you have a chance? You make fun of me, make fun of me, you don’t know who I am! (zooms in) GONNA BLOW (slow motion) Louder than my, Tentacles! OMG GO AWAY NOOOO Best Rap Battles of All Time We’re the BEST RAP BATTLES OF ALL TIME, get ready to be hurting We make good cookies with our verses, verses, verses, verses Our rapping pwns, you guys are not as good as us Your battles sound kinda like your fat mom, so stop with the fuss We get VIEEEEWWWS faster than you get dislikes bro I’ll forgive you if you don’t try to win this battle though We’re making the best battles on iMovie, better than the three hipears We’ll take one slap to you black sacks, and show you who are queers DarkLink4749 Well here’s my impression of you too, THINK FAGGOTS DarkLink4749 is gonna SHROCK these noobs, as if you were all a bunch of maggots SHROCK! I’m gonna piss on you fails like Britney, you’ll be soaking! Just like my green screen, mic, and legs, you all will be broken! I beat Mat4yo twice in a row, even beating Michael three times yo! Nobody’s ever heard of “Big Sack RWJ”, so stop with your shitty flows! I’LL REPORT ALL YOUR VIDEOS, AND UNBLOCK YOU ONLY ONCE YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS SHIT BATTLE! I’M DONE! (Skype call starts) Polly Susan STOP FIGHTING NOW and figure out my hints and your fate Topping Polly in a battle of rhyme will be a hard task to take Oh I don’t want to harm you all, I don’t want to cause you fear Putting down the mic, because now Winter is here Droc Winters Droc Winters and I’ll rattle all these crappy battle makers Rocking the community, and trolling all you fakers Ok, I’m just joking chill man, are you scared of my gruesome rhymes Cope, Got skills to kick these bitches to blitz in no time! Polly Susan Ignore Droc for a second, I’m sure he was just kidding We just want you to work together, this matchup isn't fitting Droc Winters Making you piss your pants to get you guys to shut the hell up! It’s tough to get along, but if you don’t you’ll be trolled to dust Polly Susan Erm, I don’t think you understand, we don’t want to harm anyone We just want all these squeaky squeaking squeakers to get along Droc Winters I guess so… well the time is now for these terrible rappers to pay! Both Now use teamwork, show us what you’ve learnt today! (talking) IceKingFan No, Matthew, TAKE THIS VIDEO DOWN!!! I’M NOT FAT Jared S Shut up IceKingFan, go eat yourself Mr.Maplesyrup JARED S, TURN YOUR VOICE UP, I CAN’T HEAR WHAT YOU SAY!! PrimevalDK Shut up Liam, you don’t deserve a happy day Michael IceKingFan, why do you look like a beach ball? KennethH5 Michael, I'm gonna hack you with my sick ROBLOX vids! Zander Peers Kenneth, stop jerking off with your Legos and go back to your brother Anthony! ToonPrince If you come near my french fries and I'll fuck you up (ToonPrince is popped by the Roleplayers) Justin Buckner Roleplayers, I'll shoot you up with my submachine guns!!! Jinx WOAH! I wouldn’t lick my fingers after hearing your battles 4Bros1Bra Don’t even dare step to me bruh, you all will be wasted Gabe Harrison That's it, 4Bro, I'm making a rant video about your fatass The Flute Master GABE! I'M ALLERGIC TO FAGGOTS! (sneezes) ERBOGalaxy Flute Master, you're allergic to yourself?! Haha, pwned! YouTuber Rap Battles ERBOGalaxy, you’re going to die, BOY! DudeWithASuit PCCHANGER, STOP BEING GENERALIZED! MessedUpRapBattles Guess what Dude, I shitted in your pie Battlestar Garaptica OKAY EVERYPONY, LOVE AND TOLERATE!! Epic Fictional Rap Battles Shut up, Ryan, go make out with Dakota Jetman300 Shut up faggots or i'll block you like i blocked Diogo and that person... Nathan Sweet I WILL GET MY R-R-R-R-R-EVENGE ON YOU FAGGOTS Anthony Small Nathan, your battle is terribly edited, brb, editing a Chris Carbery battle Cool Rap Battles of Epic I will Shrek the shit out of you you worthless poo Epic Rap Battles of Obie CRBoE, you have autism ERBFunnies MY YOUTUBE POOPS ARE BETTER THAN ALL YOUR FUCKING BATTLES Best Rap Battles of All Time ERBFUNNIES GO KILL YOURSELF FAGGOT Dakota FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M ALL DONE WITH YOU! (blocks) Polly Susan Well...this plan to get the community to respect each other did not go as planned… Droc Winters You’re telling me... they can’t work together, I just don’t understand! Polly Susan Wait what?! NO! We must get them to work together Droc Winters Trolling or helping did nothing, they’ll just be fighting forever Poll WHO WON?! IceKingFan400 Jared S Liam Marshall (Mr. Maplesyrup) PrimevalDK Michael (PaRoSpEcTaH) KennethH5 Zander Peers ToonPrince The Roleplayers (BRVR, Dead Bart, Observer, & Heartful Lou) Justin Buckner (XP9 Rap Battles) Jinx 4Bros1Bra Gabe Harrison The Flute Master ERBoGalaxy Adam Hamilton YouTuber Rap Battles The ERB Wikia Messed Up Rap Battles (& Zack~CMRB~) BattleStarGaraptica Epic Fictional Rap Battles Jetman300 Nathan Sweet Anthony Small Cool Rap Battles of Epic Epic Rap Battles of Obie ERBFunnies Best Rap Battles of All Time DarkLink4749 Polly Susan and Droc Winters Trivia *RoboTurtle was planned to be in this battle, but was scrapped, this explains all the references to him. *David Hruvosky (DHFilms) was also supposed to be in this battle. *Mr.Maplesyrup played both of the third characters in both this battle and the previous IceKingFan400 vs Jared S. *This is the first STOCRB to feature a new body actor for a character with Eduar taking the role of Icekingfan400(body only). Category:SuperThingsOnCups Rap Battles Category:Matthew Thomas